Someone I Trust
by samantilles
Summary: Jack and Daniel have to deal with the mess Telford and Rush make on Earth during the SG:U episode, "Subversion".  Story contains both a Jack/Daniel slash version and a fully Gen version.
1. Slash Version

_Someone I Trust_ takes place during the SG:U episode, _Subversion_, when Colonel Young onboard the Destiny, comes across possible evidence in the form of Rush's testimony when he swears he remembers glimpses of Telford's memory as he gave information to the Lucian Alliance about the Icarus Project. In the SG:U premiere, _Air_, we see that the Lucian Alliance attacked the Icarus Base where a team was researching the Ninth Chevron.

As I hoped for, we finally have an opportunity to see action again in the Milky Way, and Jack, Daniel, and Sam are once again in the thick of it. This is a small piece building on Jack and Daniel's actions during _Subversion_.

I should also note that for the first time, my muses thought it would be better if Jack and Daniel somehow ended up in bed together. Naturally, as I've never written slash before, it was quite strange that they should end up so. Nonetheless, two versions of this story have been posted. This is established Jack/Daniel, very mild with no action, so to speak. A fully gen version in the next chapter. Please note the two versions are really only for the reader's preference, especially as I'm usually known as a pretty straight off Gen-writing gal. This is also my offering, somewhat late, to "Three Weeks at Dreamwidth" and was not shared off of Dreamwidth until June 27th, 2010.

**

* * *

Title:** Someone I Trust-Slash Version  
**Author:** **samantilles  
****Rating:** PG  
**Fandom:** Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Universe  
**Spoilers:** SG:U 1x01, 1x02, and 1x03: Air, Part 1, 2, and 3, 1x18 Subversion, SG-1 Seasons 9-10 dealing with the Lucian Alliance.  
**Category:** Episode Tag  
**Warnings: **none  
**Word Count:** 2333  
**Beta:** Huge thanks to **paian**; I couldn't think of anyone else more perfect to beta me through Jack and Daniel and SG:U.  
**Notes:** Slash! Established Relationship Jack/Daniel, no sex.  
Offered as a response to Prompt 40: Subversion at **jackdanielpromptfic** on June 24th, 2010. Click on the Prompt to see other responses!

* * *

Jack stared at the civilian consultant whose body Colonel Young was inhabiting as he was dismissed from his office. He turned in his chair and focused on the picture of his son in the corner of the credenza. He found that staring at this picture gave him the clarity of mind to come up with crazy Daniel- and Carter-like solutions when they weren't immediately available. Young was right; discretion was paramount. He knew exactly who to trust with this.

"Oh, Daniel? How's it going?" he casually sing-songed after picking up the phone.

"Hello, Jack."

He waited a full second before calling out to Daniel again. "Daniel? Earth to Daniel?" He began to tap his fingers on his desk.

"Huh? What?" Daniel's voice sounded gravelly and confused.

"What, are you asleep? Its three in the afternoon! Shouldn't you be working?"

"Jack, you and I both know that you know that I just got back from P3X-541—" Jack quickly noticed the pregnant pause, "twelve hours ago, which means I only got into bed about seven hours ago. So what's so important you're interrupting me during my very much needed sleep?"

Jack smirked at Daniel's attitude before turning his mind to the serious matter at hand. "Daniel, I need someone I can trust to run a surveillance op here in DC. We've got a potential hot problem out here. Carter will beam you here in twenty. I suggest you be fully dressed and ready to go. Unless of course you enjoyed starring in that little show Oma gave us a few years ago."

"Jack! What? I… I? Fine. Whatever. Twenty minutes, and you better have coffee waiting for me."

Jack heard the rough hang-up and grinned that he still had the unique ability to make Doctor Daniel Jackson stutter and blush. One look though at the body Colonel Young was inhabiting, sitting in a guest chair opposite Walter's office, forced the smile away. "Walter!"

Walter strode into the office. "Dr. Jackson's usual, sir?"

Jack stared at him, wondering how Walter always knew stuff like this before anyone else.

"I recognized the number you dialed, sir. It shows up on my phone right—" he reached over to the complicated-looking phone system on Jack's desk and pointed to the LCD screen, "here, whenever you dial out."

"So you see every call I make?"

"Sir, it is a government line. There are reports. Lots of people see every call you make."

"Right, of course. And I might suggest picking up two, Walter. He was pissy when I woke him up." Jack returned his attention to the paperwork in front of him.

"Yes, sir." Walter strode out of the office, and Jack noticed an air about his stride, and he recognized it immediately. It was the stride of a man who knew he was in charge. He pondered correcting Walter's attitude until he mentally listed all the situations and things Walter had his hand in. Perhaps he actually was in charge and Jack was just a marionette. Jack grinned as he thought at least he was a really good-looking marionette.

* * *

Daniel lunged for the cup of steaming coffee the moment he fully materialized in Jack's office. "Oh thank Walter!" fell out of Daniel's lips before he took a large gulp. A contented groan escaped afterwards. Jack gave him an awkward look at the seeming deification of Walter and stared at the desperation of a man in need of caffeine. "No time to drink your first pot yet?"

Daniel glared at him. "It takes a full twenty minutes to go from semi-conscious to out the door, thank you very much, especially when all your clothes are either in the laundry or at the dry cleaner's. You remember what it was like coming home after a long offworld mission." Daniel settled in his chair in front of Jack's desk. "So, why am I here, Jack?"

Jack sobered up, turning his formidible attention to the situation in front of him. "It's about a potential mole that leaked the Icarus Base information to the Lucian Alliance, Daniel."

Daniel's eyebrows raised in surprise. "A mole? Is that how you think they found out?" Jack nodded somberly. "How did we come by this information? Why now, after so long? Its been months since the attack!"

"Doctor Rush believes Telford is the mole. He claims that he remembers a memory of Telford meeting with the Lucian Alliance and handing them information about the Icarus Project."

Daniel looked confusedly at Jack. "He remembers a memory?"

"Yeah, something about the communication stones leaving an imprint or something like that. Bill Lee is currently researching Rush's story on that." Jack looked up soberly to Daniel. "Look, there's no one I trust more than you, Carter and Teal'c for this kind of thing. I need to know the people I send out are above suspicion. Carter's got the _Hammond_ up and reconnoitering up in the sky, and I need you on the ground. I've called Teal'c back, but he won't make it back in time to help out on this. Apparently the Jaffa Council are in an uproar again."

Daniel took a seat after Jack slid a pile of file folders across his desk, setting down the coffee for just a moment to grab the files and place them in his lap. He sat back and began to peruse the contents.

"We don't have much time, Daniel. Rush is already out there with an escort officer, but knowing how sneaky and underhanded Rush is, his escort is due to lose him any minute." Jack rolled his eyes. "You know, I'm sick and tired of all this political play going onboard the _Destiny_. We used to know who the enemies are. They dressed in gold lamé and declare themselves gods. Either Telford's the traitor or Rush is one, and we've both seen the political discord Rush has been creating on board the ship."

Daniel glared at Jack. "You don't want another military officer guilty of treason."

"Of course I don't! Dealing with that the first time nearly destroyed—" He waved his hand between Daniel and himself. Makepeace was difficult enough, and Jack did not want to have to go through what Hammond did a decade ago. Hammond had once confided in Jack that after Makepeace's treason, he was ready to give up on the project entirely, that he had lost faith in his command and the men and women below him. Jack himself seriously considered retirement after straining his friendship with Daniel over the situation. "You don't want your recruit to be guilty either," he retorted.

Daniel sighed. "True, but I'm not accountable for him." Jack winced at Daniel's sharp response. He knew when Daniel was right, which was too often, really. "I don't consider Rush a friend either."

They sat in silence for a moment while Daniel continued to read the files in his lap, sipping on the last of the first coffee Walter left for him. Jack hunted around in his drawers and pulled out a set of keys, sliding them across the desk gently so as to not scratch the surface. "There's a car downstairs. The airman will point out which one it is. As far as I can figure, Rush is bound to go to Telford's house. Either he needs to find incriminating evidence or he needs to plant some, and that would be the first logical place to go. And to top it off, he's in Telford's body."

"Rush is a very logical person," Daniel agreed, nodding slightly.

"Look, Daniel. I know you know how to take care of yourself. But be careful out there. You haven't exactly made friends with the Lucian Alliance. This is surveillance only, for now. You may not know who you are dealing with."

"Jack, I don't claim to know Nicholas Rush."

"The stones, Daniel. If the connection breaks, you could be dealing with a highly trained colonel able to take out any threat, even you. You'll have a strike team on call should you need them." Daniel nodded soberly. "Be careful."

Daniel stood up, shuffled the files into a neat pile and shoved them under his arm. He grabbed the second cup of coffee. "Tell Walter thanks for the coffee."

"He already knows, I'm sure. I think he's got the office bugged." Jack gave a devilish grin.

Just then Walter came in with a few more files. He handed a couple to Daniel. "You may need these. They are Telford's financial records and locations of the assets we know about." Walter handed the rest of the files to Jack. "Your office isn't bugged, sir. Your voice happens to carry. Good luck, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel nodded thanks as he headed out the door, and Jack could tell he tried to hold back laughter as he walked through the staff bullpen. He stared once again at Walter and returned to the thought that Walter was in far too much control of this place.

* * *

Jack found himself bored throughout the afternoon. Daniel was not checking in as often as he'd like. He couldn't help but pick up the radio and call for Daniel, wishing that they'd come up with cool code names before he left. He may be a three-star general, but he was still a kid at heart. By the third check-in, he could hear Daniel's annoyance in his voice. He grinned at it, congratulating himself on still being able to annoy Daniel. It was a talent he kept sharp through the years. But his check-ins served another purpose. Jack promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to Daniel. Like Charlie when he was a kid, the annoyed tone of voice also told Jack that everything was really okay. He listened closely for any sign of strain or stress in his friend's voice, and finding none, he sighed in relief.

When Daniel reported in that the strike team had not rescued Rush, Jack sighed heavily and held his head in his hands. He recognized the possibility of getting Rush safely out of danger was risky, but his sigh wasn't just of distress. It was also of relief when he knew Daniel was safe. He pulled himself together, put on the facade of a serious general in charge of saving the world, and sat up straight in his chair as Daniel and Colonel Young were escorted into his office.

* * *

That night, Jack smiled as Daniel entered his bedroom. Funny how he always turned when changing, Jack thought for a moment, but enjoyed the show anyway. He patted the bed and welcomed his partner to come closer. Daniel got under the covers, lay on his stomach and held himself up on his elbows.

"Make sure you tell whoever you assign to keep tabs on the Lucian Alliance that Odai Ventrell is back in town. He is going by Varro now." Daniel took his glasses off and placed them on the night stand. "He may not be in charge right now, but he's loyal to no one. I'm willing to bet he's been biding his time here on Earth under Kiva, but I'm sure all of us still have a price on our heads, you included." Daniel gave a resigned sigh and collapsed onto his pillow.

Jack took Daniel's hand in both of his and held it close to his heart. "We've risked the price on our heads for years. Sniveling little snakes like Ventrell come and go as frequently as politicians who try to win your support. Someone else will take his place and we'll do what we've always done. Kick ass."

"You know, politicians sometimes sink their teeth into you and won't let go for the world. Look how long it took us to get Kinsey out of our hair." Daniel gave Jack that all-knowing stare. Jack caressed Daniel's bearded chin and moved in for a kiss. While Daniel welcomed it eagerly, once they parted, Daniel held up a finger to Jack's lips. "You let Young torture Telford to get his confession, didn't you?" Jack noticed how weary Daniel looked.

Jack shook his head. "He confessed to allying himself with them as soon as I arrived. He spouted off nonsense about not helping out the worlds we destroy in the wars against the Goa'uld and the Ori. The Lucian Alliance chooses not to see all the work you and the other SG teams do to rebuild and recover what the Goa'uld and the Ori armies have destroyed. Once I heard Telford give the party line, I knew he was no longer one of us. I can only hope if it is brainwashing, as Young thinks it might be, that it can be overcome."

Daniel stared at Jack intently. "So, what next? Young's still up there 'interrogating' Telford, right?"

Jack nodded. "He won't cross the the line, Daniel. In the end, it's still Rush's body. The connection has to be severed at some point."

Daniel turned his head away from Jack, releasing a sad sigh.

"Hey," Jack cajoled, pulling Daniel's body closer to his. "You could have been on one or both of those missions where Telford killed his own people. Hell, Carter barely got the _Hammond_ to safety. Telford's actions are responsible for the death of at least fifty of our own. But right now, we need to know that the Alliance is up to. It's our lives on the line, Daniel, and I have a sneaky suspicion Kiva and Ventrell want the _Destiny_. They're up to something, and something big."

Daniel turned around in shock to face Jack once more. "They want the _Destiny_? You're sure of this?" Jack always loved how Daniel's face changed as he began to think. "The technology that's aboard that ship! If they get their hands on it, make it work somehow—" Daniel's jaw dropped as he stared at Jack, his face revealing he was scared at what his mind was imagining.

"Yeah. It scares me too." Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel and held him tight.


	2. Gen Version

**Title:** Someone I Trust-Gen Version  
**Author:** **samantilles  
****Rating:** PG  
**Fandom:** Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Universe  
**Spoilers:** SG:U 1x01, 1x02, and 1x03: Air, Part 1, 2, and 3, 1x18 Subversion, SG-1 Seasons 9-10 dealing with the Lucian Alliance.  
**Category:** Episode Tag  
**Warnings:**none  
**Word Count:** 2300  
**Beta:** Huge thanks to **paian**; I couldn't think of anyone else more perfect to beta me through Jack and Daniel and SG:U.  
**Notes:** none

* * *

Jack stared at the civilian consultant whose body Colonel Young was inhabiting as he was dismissed from his office. He turned in his chair and focused on the picture of his son in the corner of the credenza. He found that staring at this picture gave him the clarity of mind to come up with crazy Daniel- and Carter-like solutions when they weren't immediately available. Young was right; discretion was paramount. He knew exactly who to trust with this.

"Oh, Daniel? How's it going?" he casually sing-songed after picking up the phone.

"Hello, Jack."

He waited a full second before calling out to Daniel again. "Daniel? Earth to Daniel?" He began to tap his fingers on his desk.

"Huh? What?" Daniel's voice sounded gravelly and confused.

"What, are you asleep? Its three in the afternoon! Shouldn't you be working?"

"Jack, you and I both know that you know that I just got back from P3X-541—" Jack quickly noticed the pregnant pause, "twelve hours ago, which means I only got into bed about seven hours ago. So what's so important you're interrupting me during my very much needed sleep?"

Jack smirked at Daniel's attitude before turning his mind to the serious matter at hand. "Daniel, I need someone I can trust to run a surveillance op here in DC. We've got a potential hot problem out here. Carter will beam you here in twenty. I suggest you be fully dressed and ready to go. Unless of course you enjoyed starring in that little show Oma gave us a few years ago."

"Jack! What? I… I? Fine. Whatever. Twenty minutes, and you better have coffee waiting for me."

Jack heard the rough hang-up and grinned that he still had the unique ability to make Doctor Daniel Jackson stutter and blush. One look though at the body Colonel Young was inhabiting, sitting in a guest chair opposite Walter's office, forced the smile away. "Walter!"

Walter strode into the office. "Dr. Jackson's usual, sir?"

Jack stared at him, wondering how Walter always knew stuff like this before anyone else.

"I recognized the number you dialed, sir. It shows up on my phone right—" he reached over to the complicated-looking phone system on Jack's desk and pointed to the LCD screen, "here, whenever you dial out."

"So you see every call I make?"

"Sir, it is a government line. There are reports. Lots of people see every call you make."

"Right, of course. And I might suggest picking up two, Walter. He was pissy when I woke him up." Jack returned his attention to the paperwork in front of him.

"Yes, sir." Walter strode out of the office, and Jack noticed an air about his stride, and he recognized it immediately. It was the stride of a man who knew he was in charge. He pondered correcting Walter's attitude until he mentally listed all the situations and things Walter had his hand in. Perhaps he actually was in charge and Jack was just a marionette. Jack grinned as he thought at least he was a really good-looking marionette.

* * *

Daniel lunged for the cup of steaming coffee the moment he fully materialized in Jack's office. "Oh thank Walter!" fell out of Daniel's lips before he took a large gulp. A contented groan escaped afterwards. Jack gave him an awkward look at the seeming deification of Walter and stared at the desperation of a man in need of caffeine. "No time to drink your first pot yet?"

Daniel glared at him. "It takes a full twenty minutes to go from semi-conscious to out the door, thank you very much, especially when all your clothes are either in the laundry or at the dry cleaner's. You remember what it was like coming home after a long offworld mission." Daniel settled in his chair in front of Jack's desk. "So, why am I here, Jack?"

Jack sobered up, turning his formidible attention to the situation in front of him. "It's about a potential mole that leaked the Icarus Base information to the Lucian Alliance, Daniel."

Daniel's eyebrows raised in surprise. "A mole? Is that how you think they found out?" Jack nodded somberly. "How did we come by this information? Why now, after so long? Its been months since the attack!"

"Doctor Rush believes Telford is the mole. He claims that he remembers a memory of Telford meeting with the Lucian Alliance and handing them information about the Icarus Project."

Daniel looked confusedly at Jack. "He remembers a memory?"

"Yeah, something about the communication stones leaving an imprint or something like that. Bill Lee is currently researching Rush's story on that." Jack looked up soberly to Daniel. "Look, there's no one I trust more than you, Carter and Teal'c for this kind of thing. I need to know the people I send out are above suspicion. Carter's got the _Hammond_ up and reconnoitering up in the sky, and I need you on the ground. I've called Teal'c back, but he won't make it back in time to help out on this. Apparently the Jaffa Council are in an uproar again."

Daniel took a seat after Jack slid a pile of file folders across his desk, setting down the coffee for just a moment to grab the files and place them in his lap. He sat back and began to peruse the contents.

"We don't have much time, Daniel. Rush is already out there with an escort officer, but knowing how sneaky and underhanded Rush is, his escort is due to lose him any minute." Jack rolled his eyes. "You know, I'm sick and tired of all this political play going onboard the _Destiny_. We used to know who the enemies are. They dressed in gold lamé and declare themselves gods. Either Telford's the traitor or Rush is one, and we've both seen the political discord Rush has been creating on board the ship."

Daniel glared at Jack. "You don't want another military officer guilty of treason."

"Of course I don't! Dealing with that the first time nearly destroyed—" He waved his hand between Daniel and himself, indicating their close friendship. Makepeace was difficult enough, and Jack did not want to have to go through what Hammond did a decade ago. Hammond had once confided in Jack that after Makepeace's treason, he was ready to give up on the project entirely, that he had lost faith in his command and the men and women below him. Jack himself seriously considered retirement after straining his friendship with Daniel over the situation. "You don't want your recruit to be guilty either," he retorted.

Daniel sighed. "True, but I'm not accountable for him." Jack winced at Daniel's sharp response. He knew when Daniel was right, which was too often, really. "I don't consider Rush a friend either."

They sat in silence for a moment while Daniel continued to read the files in his lap, sipping on the last of the first coffee Walter left for him. Jack hunted around in his drawers and pulled out a set of keys, sliding them across the desk gently so as to not scratch the surface. "There's a car downstairs. The airman will point out which one it is. As far as I can figure, Rush is bound to go to Telford's house. Either he needs to find incriminating evidence or he needs to plant some, and that would be the first logical place to go. And to top it off, he's in Telford's body."

"Rush is a very logical person," Daniel agreed, nodding slightly.

"Look, Daniel. I know you know how to take care of yourself. But be careful out there. You haven't exactly made friends with the Lucian Alliance. This is surveillance only, for now. You may not know who you are dealing with."

"Jack, I don't claim to know Nicholas Rush."

"The stones, Daniel. If the connection breaks, you could be dealing with a highly trained colonel able to take out any threat, even you. You'll have a strike team on call should you need them." Daniel nodded soberly. "Be careful."

Daniel stood up, shuffled the files into a neat pile and shoved them under his arm. He grabbed the second cup of coffee. "Tell Walter thanks for the coffee."

"He already knows, I'm sure. I think he's got the office bugged." Jack gave a devilish grin.

Just then Walter came in with a few more files. He handed a couple to Daniel. "You may need these. They are Telford's financial records and locations of the assets we know about." Walter handed the rest of the files to Jack. "Your office isn't bugged, sir. Your voice happens to carry. Good luck, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel nodded thanks as he headed out the door, and Jack could tell he tried to hold back laughter as he walked through the staff bullpen. He stared once again at Walter and returned to the thought that Walter was in far too much control of this place.

* * *

Jack found himself bored throughout the afternoon. Daniel was not checking in as often as he'd like. He couldn't help but pick up the radio and call for Daniel, wishing that they'd come up with cool code names before he left. He may be a three-star general, but he was still a kid at heart. By the third check-in, he could hear Daniel's annoyance in his voice. He grinned at it, congratulating himself on still being able to annoy Daniel. It was a talent he kept sharp through the years. But his check-ins served another purpose. Jack promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to Daniel. Like Charlie when he was a kid, the annoyed tone of voice also told Jack that everything was really okay. He listened closely for any sign of strain or stress in his friend's voice, and finding none, he sighed in relief.

When Daniel reported in that the strike team had not rescued Rush, Jack sighed heavily and held his head in his hands. He recognized the possibility of getting Rush safely out of danger was risky, but his sigh wasn't just of distress. It was also of relief when he knew Daniel was safe. He pulled himself together, put on the facade of a serious general in charge of saving the world, and sat up straight in his chair as Daniel and Colonel Young were escorted into his office.

* * *

Daniel leaned against the wall of glass in Jack's office. "Make sure you tell whoever you assign to keep tabs on the Lucian Alliance that Odai Ventrell is back in town. He's going by Varro now." Daniel took his glasses off and tossed them onto Jack's desk as he took a seat opposite Jack. "He may not be in charge right now, but he's loyal to no one. I'm willing to bet he's been biding his time here on Earth under Kiva, but I'm sure all of us still have a price on our heads, you included." Daniel gave a resigned sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose.

Walter quietly came in and offered coffee to both Jack and Daniel. "We've risked the price on our heads for years. Sniveling little snakes like Ventrell come and go as frequently as politicians who try to win your support. Someone else will take his place and we'll do what we've always done. Kick ass."

"You know, politicians sometimes sink their teeth into you and won't let go for the world. Look how long it took us to get Kinsey out of our hair." Daniel accepted the coffee and sipped the dark liquid after raising his cup in salutation. "You let Young torture Telford to get his confession, didn't you?" Jack noticed how weary Daniel looked as he peered over his own glass.

Jack shook his head. "He confessed to allying himself with them as soon as I arrived. He spouted off nonsense about not helping out the worlds we destroy in the wars against the Goa'uld and the Ori. The Lucian Alliance chooses not to see all the work you and the other SG teams do to rebuild and recover what the Goa'uld and the Ori armies have destroyed. Once I heard Telford give the party line, I knew he was no longer one of us. I can only hope if it is brainwashing, as Young thinks it might be, that it can be overcome."

Daniel stared at Jack intently. "So, what next? Young's still up there 'interrogating' Telford, right?"

Jack nodded. "He won't cross the line, Daniel. In the end, it's still Rush's body. The connection has to be severed at some point."

Daniel turned his head away from Jack, releasing a sad sigh.

"Hey," Jack cajoled, calling Daniel's attention back to him, though his friend refused. "You could have been on one or both of those missions where Telford killed his own people. Hell, Carter barely got the _Hammond_ to safety when Icarus exploded. Telford's actions are responsible for the death of at least fifty of our own. But right now, we need to know what the Alliance is up to. It's our lives on the line, Daniel, and I have a sneaky suspicion Kiva and Ventrell want the _Destiny_. They're up to something, and something big."

Daniel turned around in shock to face Jack once more. "They want the _Destiny_? You're sure of this?" Jack watched as a thousand thoughts danced across Daniel's face as he quickly made the connections. "The technology that's aboard that ship! If they get their hands on it, make it work somehow—" Daniel's jaw dropped as he stared at Jack, his face revealing he was scared at what his mind was imagining.

"Yeah. It scares me too." Jack and Daniel finished off their coffee as the they sat in silence.


End file.
